The present invention relates to an adjustable footrest connected to a floor structure of a vehicle.
It is known practice for adjustable pedalboxes to be fitted in motor vehicles equipped with automatic gearboxes. The term xe2x80x9cadjustablexe2x80x9d means that all or part of the pedalbox can be moved closer to or away from the driver""s seat in a longitudinal direction so that it is possible to tailor the position of at least part of the pedalbox to the position of the driver""s seat, and therefore, to the driver""s size.
In particular, adjustable footrests for receiving the left foot of a driver are known. Such footrests can be translated along the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle to adapt to the position desired by the driver. Known footrests are connected to the floor of a vehicle, in particular, a motor vehicle, and comprise a framework structure having at least one face which is intended to accommodate the foot of a driver and which is inclined toward the front of the vehicle. A mechanism is fixed to the rear of the framework structure, for moving the face. This face-moving mechanism is itself fixed to the floor of the vehicle.
Such currently-known, adjustable footrests are not entirety satisfactory because they do not allow the driver""s free leg, which is not exerting any force on the accelerator pedal, to adopt a suitable position.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an adjustable footrest which allows the driver of a motor vehicle to position the driver""s leg in a suitable position, irrespective of the driver""s size, and to provide a motor vehicle which incorporates such a footrest.
To achieve this, the present invention provides an adjustable footrest which is connected to the floor of a vehicle, in particular, a motor vehicle, and which comprises a framework structure including a panel having at least one face which is intended to accommodate the foot of a driver and which is inclined toward the front of the vehicle. A drive mechanism is fixed to the rear of the panel, for moving the face. The drive mechanism is itself fixed to the floor of the vehicle, and is configured for linear displacement along the axis of the vehicle.
Advantageously, the drive mechanism is comprised of a slide and a reduction gearbox designed to move a female part of the slide. The reduction gearbox is preferably fixed to a male part of the slide, and the male part of the slide is preferably fixed to the floor of the vehicle. As a further preference, the terminal part of the output shaft extending from the reduction gearbox is a worm designed to transmit rotary movement to a nut connected to the female part of the slide.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become better apparent from the detailed description provided below, with reference to the following illustrations.